


Sweethearts

by kyouko68 (orphan_account)



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Valentine's Day, sassy zebra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyouko68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zebra and friends go over Toriko's house for Valentine's day, but thanks to Rin everyone is a bit early. Zebra can hear everything that's going on! Zebra's point of view Torikomastu fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings girls and or boys I decided to make a torikomatsu fic because there are virtually mo fic for this couple and I think that the ship and the series is severely underrated. So whatever! Enjoy!

I sighed obnoxiously loud. This is totally a wasting my time! I should be continuing my quest for my full course menu. I especially don't want to hang out with these guys.  
We were all on our way to Toriko's house for a Valentine's day get together. Toriko begged me to come a few weeks ago so I said yes. He probably wouldn't not have stopped bugging me about it so that's why I agreed to it.  
Coco, Sunny, Rin, Tina, and Tom were going to. Rin hastily bullied everyone to walk together to Toriko's house. The girl was smitten for Toriko. It was a shame that the guy was kind of secretly dating Komatsu. The only ones who know about it are me, Sunny, and Coco. It was very obvious the moment I met them in honey prison.  
"We're almost there!" Rin squealed. "I can see his house~" she walked quickly ahead of the group.

Out of habit, I extended my hearing to the house. I could sense Toriko's pet Terry was there along with that Obesaurus sleeping somewhere outside the house. I could also tell that Toriko was home and he was also with Komatsu. We all thought he was just running late.  
I focused my hearing to eavesdrop on their conversation. Its a habit that I'm not at all ashamed of. It's fun and I defiantly want to hear if anyone around is trying to be cocky or even a potential meal somewhere else.  
"...Toriko-san...its too early in the day...everyone will be coming over soon..." I could hear Komatsu whining.  
"Come on, they won't be here for a few more hours..." Toriko's voice growled seductively. I drew my eyebrows together.  
"Hey, Coco. What time did Toriko say to come over?" I asked. From the sound of it Toriko doesn't seem to be expecting company anytime soon. I stifled a chuckle.  
"He said to come around 2 or 3pm." Coco responded.  
"Its like 12!"

"Apparently Rin couldn't wait that long." Sunny said irritably.  
"Hehehe, I know Toriko won't mind~" she said happily skipping. I began listening again.  
"Ah...To-Toriko-san...ngh.." Komatsu gasped. The sound of deep, wet kissing was heard. I could also heard the distinct sound of clothing removal.  
I stopped in my tracks. The others looked over at me after a few steps. "What's wrong, Zebra?" Coco asked first.  
Damn, of course something like this is happening. We're too far away to walk in before they do it and we're too close to walk in after.  
I chuckled. Toriko you cocky asshole. You owe me one for this.  
"Hold on everyone. We shouldn't go any further yet." I said.  
"What? Why?" Rin questioned first. I sat down with crossed legs on the grass. Stalling time shouldn't be too hard. But with her here it might be a bit of a challenge.

"It's a nice day." I shrugged. "Besides, we weren't even supposed to come yet so let's just chill for a while."  
"I don't understand, what-" Coco paused as realization dawned on him. He was pretty smart so he knew how to put two and two together. "I agree with Zebra." He said innocently as he sat down next to me. "Tea anyone?"  
"What are you guys..." Sunny began. "Wait don't tell me...ugh seriously?" Sunny sat down as well, figuring it out already. "They just had to do that now of all times. How unrefined."  
"Am I missing something or..." Tom said.  
"Is something going on that we should be worried about?" Tina asked nervously but then perked up. "Is it something scoop worthy?" She said holding up a camera. That weird kurupo bird cooed happily.  
Tom shrugged and sat down. "Well, if you guys say so. I'd like some of that tea." He said nonchalantly.

Tina sat down too, but Rin continued to stand impatiently. "You guys! We're wasting quality time we could be having with Toriko!" She protested.  
"Quiet down you" Sunny said. "We are trying to have some delicious chamomile tea. You should try some."  
"You should try some too Zebra. Its infused with honeysuckle." Coco offered.  
"No thanks."  
"Ahh...Toriko...mnn yes...right there~" Komatsu's moaning rang in my ears along with a sloppy sucking. I heard Toriko chuckling as well.  
"You know what, I will take that tea. Does anyone have any alcohol to go with this?" I'm way too sober to be listening to this.  
I don't want to stop listening because it's not easy directing my hearing somewhere else without using up too many calories. Also because it'll be interesting to hear Komatsu's pleasures voice. If Toriko didn't already have dibs on his sweet little ass I would have been all over that.

We'll be sitting here for a while. Rin sat down with the rest of us finally. They were all having a conversation which I wasn't really paying attention to because I directed my attention to the house ahead.  
"Ngh...I can't wait any longer...I'm going in." I could even hear Toriko enter the boy. Komatsu let out a high pitched noise.  
"Please be more gentle T-toriko-san-ahh~"  
"God, how are you always so tight...your fucking perfect..." Toriko began to move as I heard the squeaking of the bed and the slick noise of him moving in and out. The movement sounded slow and shallow. It would probably hurt since Komatsu was such a small person and Toriko being such a big person. I'm bigger that he is but it's not like either of us are normal sized.  
"S-so...big...ahh!" The boy yelped. Toriko growled possessively as he moved faster.  
"Agh...fuck! Ah, Komatsu..."  
"Wow...they are going at it." I said out loud. Sunny slapped me on my shoulder.  
"Don't listen to that! That's disgusting!" He said with a grimace.

Coco also looked over at me with a horrified expression. I shrugged. "Its hard not to." I said simply.  
Sunny faced palmed. "Eww...that's just so...eww!"  
"What? What happened?" Tina asked curiously.  
"I-its nothing, Zebra's just being...Zebra..." Coco told her. I laughed. Sunny now had both hands covering his face hiding a blush.  
"I can't believe you..."he said.  
"If anyone wants any I brought chocolates." Tom offered as he dug in his bag.  
"Perfect!" Sunny picked up a few with his locks.  
"I have chocolates too," Rin spoke up as she held up a giant chocolate heart. "This one is especially for my Toriko. Oh I want to give to him now! What are we waiting for?" She whined.  
"Is it...safe yet?" Coco whispered over to me. I directed my attention back to the house.  
Harsh squeaking and rocking was coming from the bed. The sound of Komatsu's moaning came continuously with the distinct noise of slapping skin.  
"I don't know..." I said. "Its too hard to tell right now." I would give them about a few minutes. We waited for a bit. It wasnt a very long wait I guess. I listened the entire time for signs of them being finished.  
"Ahh...I'm gonna...I can't hold it...haa~!"  
"Together okay..." It sounded like they slightly altered their position because Toriko's thrust became deeper than before. If I were to guess, Komatsu is probably in Toriko's lap bouncing up and down. The boy isn't fast enough to keep up with Toriko's thrusts so it's mostly his strength involved.  
"AHa! Please Toriko-saaaan~! I can't take it!"  
"Don't fight it...ngh!"  
"AHHaahaa~..."  
Ahnnn..." There was nothing but heavy breathing from both of them after that. The shuffling of blankets indicated them getting comfortable.  
"Finally." I said.  
"Are they done?" Coco inquired. I nodded as I stood up.  
"Time to get going." I sighed. I was just glad that I didn't pop a boner listening to all that. Not a full one but not enough for anyone to notice.  
"Yeay! At last! My hubby awaits!" Rin stood up and already made her way to the house. Everyone else followed after her with relived sighs.  
"Mann...I love you sooo much" Toriko said followed by lazy kissing.  
"'Love you too...happy Valentine's day, Toriko-san." More kissing was heard.  
"Your so sexy...I wanna do it again." Toriko purred happily. More deep and intense kisses were heard. I rolled my eyes. I had to stop this before it escalates once again.  
"Oh no you don't." I threw my voice so that Toriko could hear me. I heard him jolt in surprise. "I'd hate to break up your little love fest, but all of us are about 5 kilometers away from your house so you better get up soon." I chuckled heartily.  
"What's wrong?" Komatsu asked dreamily.  
"Zebra..."

"Zebra? He's here?" Komatsu said nervously. I heard him sit up hastily in the bed which followed with a pained yip.  
"Um...how much did you hear?" He asked.  
"All of it, you nasty. Your welcome for me help stall the group so you two could finish your little...escapades."  
"My god, you pervert. Don't you have any respect for people's privacy?"  
"Nope!" I laughed.  
"He heard all of that?" I could almost see Komatsu's flushed red face.  
"You better get ready quick because Rin's going to bust down your door any minute." I watched as Rin skipped hastily towards the house. I then threw my voice so that Komatsu could hear too.  
"Hey kid, I don't care if you just got the shit fucked out of you, you better make some good food when we get there." I almost laughed when the boy squeaked.  
"Right away, Zebra-san!" It sounded like Komatsu fell out of the bed. "Ow ow..."

 

Komatsu came into the room carrying a tray of heart shaped cookies. It didn't take more than 15 minute to make it to the food manufactured home of Toriko's. I don't know how they did it but we arrived to a unsuspicious looking Toriko and Komatsu. A little too unsuspicious if you ask me.

"I added some extract of the Happle fruit. I used it because the fruits are obviously shaped like hearts." he said humbly. I was busy eating down the food the boy cooked up last minute. I almost felt sorry for the boy that was running around ever since I got their attention earlier.

"Toriko please except this as a symbol of my love." Rin shoved the chocolates heart in Toriko's arms.

"Ooh, alright! Thanks, Rin!" he took the chocolate heart and ate it within three bites. Rin almost fainted with happiness.

When everyone sat down to eat I noticed in between bites that Komatsu was the only one who wasn't sitting. He stood idly chatting with the others. "Hey, Komatsu why aren't you sitting?" I teased. Komastu blushed brightly.

"I-I'm fine standing! Hehe..." he said nervously. I laughed, but Sunny elbowed me.

"Quit teasing our little Matsu!" Sunny hissed. "It's not his fault he's like that!" he said out loud.

"It's not his fault he's like what?" Tina asked putting her camera up. Everyone directed their attention to Komatsu whose face went even redder. Coco face-palmed.

"Like this." I pushed Komastu into a chair. The smaller immediately straightened with a high pitched yelp. He froze in the seat with his hands at his rear.

"Hey Zebra, watch it!" Toriko growled. I gave a shrug and a shit-eating grin.


End file.
